Elección correcta
by Atori-chan
Summary: En medio de una fiesta de fin de año, Rin se encuentra aislada y pensativa. Quedarse con los humanos, por supuesto que no, pero si Sesshomaru ha dejado de visitarla y ha empezado a buscar pareja… ONESHOOT


**SUMARY: **En medio de una fiesta de fin de año, Rin se encuentra aislada y pensativa. Quedarse con los humanos, por supuesto que no, pero si Sesshomaru ha dejado de visitarla y ha empezado a buscar pareja…

**Parejas principales: **sesshrin

**Parejas secundarias: **inukag, mirsan

**Aclaraciones: **la acción transcurre seis años después del final del manga y de Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen, por lo que Rin tiene 16 años, mientras que Kagome, 24 años.

**Género:**_ Drama & Romance_

**La idea surgió de: **como regalo especial de Reyes Magos para los fans del sesshrin.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**-ELECCIÓN CORRECTA-**

_by: Atori_

_oneshoot_

_

* * *

_

Era fiesta de fin de año en el pueblo donde habitaba Inuyasha-sama y sus amigos. Kagome-sama lo había predispuesto así, ya que según ella, en su mundo futuro se celebraban esas fiestas más otra tan alegre como entrañable llamada Navidad.

La verdad es que si no fuera por Kagome-sama, jamás habríamos celebrado estas fiestas, así cómo el hecho de ver a Inuyasha-sama vestido de ese personaje que aparece dando regalos llamado Papa Noel.

Llevamos cinco años con esta tradición.

Hasta que cumplí los doce años, había creído que aquel señor vestido de rojo y barba blanca era un personaje parecido a Sesshomaru-sama, aunque en su caso, traía alegría y regalos a los niños. Fue cuando en una de las visitas que me había hecho Sesshomaru-sama junto a Jaken-sama, al comentarles sobre la fiesta y aquel señor de barba blanca, que Jaken-sama sin perder su poco tacto, comentó en alto que eso de Papa Noel no existía y que, debido a la descripción que yo les había hecho, se trataba de Inuyasha-sama.

La verdad es que había sufrido una gran decepción, y no sé si debió ser por mi cara larga, que Sesshomaru-sama había golpeado de lo lindo a Jaken-sama; y como Inuyasha-sama, había escuchado cómo Jaken-sama se mofaba de lo ridículo que debió haber estado disfrazado de Papa Noel, doble dosis de golpes por parte del hermano pequeño de Sesshomaru-sama.

Aunque suene algo malvado, aquello me animó tanto que hasta llegué a reírme por lo sucedido al pobre Jaken-sama. Es que es raro que Sesshomaru-sama e Inuyasha-sama se pongan de acuerdo, y cuando lo hacen es para repartir golpes sobre Jaken-sama.

Soltando una pequeña risa, centro de nuevo mi mirada en el cielo despejado.

Es de noche y aunque debiera estar con la gente del pueblo y mis amigos, divirtiéndome de ver otro año más a Inuyasha-sama disfrazado de Papa Noel, me encuentro aislada, mirando la nada, mientras recuerdo que pronto, muy pronto, Sesshomaru-sama me pedirá que le dé una respuesta sobre lo qué quiero hacer: si quedarme con los humanos o regresar con él.

Tengo dieciséis años y Kaede-sama nos dejó hace unos cuantos meses. Es una gran pérdida, pues fue una persona que me ayudó a integrarme entre los humanos y me enseñó muchas cosas, aparte de hacer el papel de abuela tierna y bondadosa. Gracias a ella, no soy la inculta que era antes y he aprendido a confiar de nuevo en mi propia especie.

Aún así, desde siempre no he cambiado de opinión sobre con quién quiero quedarme.

¡Con Sesshomaru-sama, no tengo ninguna duda!

Pero…

Encojo mis piernas contra mi pecho, mientras en mi mente rememora lo que sucede desde hace dos años y medio.

Antes, Sesshomaru-sama siempre venía a la aldea de Kaede-sama a visitarme, trayéndome de paso algún obsequio como caros kimonos, pequeños adornos para el pelo o mantas para protegerme del crudo y difícil invierno. Suena raro, pero vivo en una pobre aldea y visto con las ropas más exquisitas de las que podría dar envidia. Pero da la impresión de que Sesshomaru-sama estuviera cuidándome de que no me faltara de nada y viviera cómodamente.

Pero desde hace dos años y medio, Sesshomaru-sama ya no viene visitarme, aunque sí lo hace Jaken-sama quién me envía regalos en su nombre. Sin embargo, la ilusión de recibirlos no es la misma.

Recuerdo que la primera, la segunda, la tercera, la cuarta y hasta la quinta, no le había tomado mucha importancia, hasta que no pude más y exploté, exigiendo querer ver a Sesshomaru-sama.

¿Por qué no venía?

La respuesta de Jaken había sido muy simple, pero orgullosa.

.

_-Sesshomaru-sama está muy ocupado buscando mujer. No tiene tiempo para ver a una simple humana como tú._

.

La noticia me había impactado bastante.

Es verdad que me alegro de que por fin Sesshomaru-sama buscara a una mujer que estuviera a su lado, pero que me dijeran que yo ya no era necesaria, fue un bajón terrible.

Desde entonces todo ha seguido esta rutina: Jaken-sama viene a traerme el regalo de parte de Sesshomaru-sama. Estoy un rato charlando con él, aunque al final termina siendo objeto de juguete de los seis hijos de Miroku-sama y del primogénito de Inuyasha-sama, y después me dedico a estar con Ah-Hun, cuidándolo cómo cuando era niña.

Quiero estar con Sesshomaru-sama.

Esa es mi decisión.

Pero si él va a estar con una mujer, ¿qué pinto yo ahí? Si ahora, que la está buscando, soy una molestia, ¿no seré más molestia cuando estén juntos?

Viendo a Inuyasha-sama con Kagome-sama o a Miroku-sama con Sango-sama, puedo apreciar que en una relación entre dos, no hay espacio para un amigo. Shippo-kun o Kohaku lo entienden, y por eso, raras veces se pasan por el pueblo. Viven sus vidas de manera independiente. Y yo seguramente tenga que hacer lo mismo, y lo más doloroso es que tendrá que ser lejos de Sesshomaru-sama.

-Rin-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?

La voz de Kagome-sama me sorprende y me giro a verla. Con su traje de sacerdotisa y con un bebé hanyou de dos años en brazos, se sienta a mi lado. El pequeño al verme, deja de prestar atención a su madre para estirar los brazos para que pueda cogerle.

-tía… colo… quiero tía… quiero colo…

Sin poder negarme, cojo al pequeño en brazos, quién de manera juguetona se echa a mis brazos felizmente. Un hecho que a Kagome le produce una amplia sonrisa.

-cuando ha visto que no estabas con nosotros, quiso buscarte que seguir viendo a su padre disfrazado. ¿Te ocurre algo?

Acomodando al pequeño en mi regazo, vacilo en si contarle lo que me pasa. Kagome-sama siempre ha sido como una hermana para mí. Cómo Kaede-sama nos había enseñado a ambas, el pasar tiempo con ella hizo que descubriera lo muy parecidas que éramos. De hecho, muchos de los aldeanos que no nos conocían, nos decía que parecíamos hermanas, algo que extrañamente le disgustaba a Inuyasha-sama. Y la verdad, cuando se lo había contado a Sesshomaru-sama, también le había disgustado.

¡Quién entendía a esos dos medio hermanos!

Yendo a lo que me ocurría, sigo vacilando. Pues puede que para los demás no sea gran cosa, ya que para ellos, Sesshomaru-sama es un youkai que les inspira miedo y desconfianza. Por eso, pensar que no le veré será un motivo por el que consideren como un alivio y bendición.

-Rin-chan. –me apremió Kagome, al tiempo en que observaba cómo su pequeño se había quedado dormido.

-es Sesshomaru-sama… -contesté finalmente.

-¿le echas de menos? –me preguntó comprensivamente.

-sí. Pero no se trata de eso. –devolviéndole el bebé.

-¿entonces? –pareció pensarlo, hasta darse cuenta de lo que me ocurría- ya entiendo. Ahora que Kaede-sama no está y has crecido, tendrás que decidir sobre con quién quieres estar.

-tampoco se trata de eso. –contesto, moviendo mis piernas, proporcionándome calor- siempre supe con quién estaría, sin importar lo bien que me habéis tratado aquí.

-¿entonces? –ahora Kagome se encontraba extrañada. Me conocía lo suficiente para suponer que mi pena solo podría radicarse en Sesshomaru-sama o en mi decisión.

Estuve callada unos segundos, dudando y vacilando. Con el sonido de risas como único fondo, Kagome-sama estuvo esperando a que le confesara lo que tanto me preocupaba.

-no puedo irme con Sesshomaru-sama, porque él estará con otra mujer o la estará buscando.

-¿Sesshomaru? ¿Con una mujer? –preguntó con ligera extrañeza. Lo es incluso para mí. Yo he estado con él tanto tiempo que solo lo he visto interesado en buscar el poder y en fortalecer sus espadas.

La única que había logrado entrar en su corazón había sido Kagura. Y viendo su reacción en los días posteriores de su muerte, había creído que por ella había sentido algo tan especial como inolvidable.

-Rin-chan –comenzó Kagome ligeramente asombrada cómo si hubiera descubierto algo-, ¿acaso estás enamorada de Sesshomaru?

La pregunta me pilló tan de sorpresa cómo incrédula.

¿Yo? ¿Enamorada de Sesshomaru-sama?

-¡Qué va! ¿Cómo voy a estarlo? ¡Es imposible! Soy una humana y Sesshomaru-sama desprecia a los humanos.

-excepto a ti. –añadió.

-pero no, Kagome-sama. No estoy enamorada de Sesshomaru-sama, de verdad. Solo lo considero alguien muy importante en mi vida, porque él me resucitó y me cuidó. Nada más.

Y es verdad.

Nunca le he mirado con otros ojos.

No estoy enamorada de él.

Es solo alguien a quién quiero mucho. Pero nada de amor. Es… como un padre para mí. Eso.

Kagome-sama me mira escéptica, empeñada en que debía estar enamorada de su cuñado.

-por favor, Kagome-sama. –le digo entre risas- para empezar, soy una humana de dieciséis años y él es un youkai de cientos y cientos de años.

-si es por la edad, cuando me enamoré de Inuyasha, yo tenía un año menos que tú y él más de cien años.

-pero no, Kagome-sama. Le aseguro que por Sesshomaru-sama no siento nada en esos términos. De verdad.

Kagome me mira un rato más, hasta sentir algo en el cielo, es un algo que siento yo también. Sobre la clara y redonda luna, veo volar a Ah-Hun con Jaken-sama sobre su lomo, dirigiéndose hacia nosotras.

-¡Ah-Hun! ¡Jaken-sama! –grito sus nombres levantándome de la hierba y agitando mi mano alegremente.

Kagome me imita, pero yo me siento ligeramente nerviosa. La última vez que Jaken-sama y Ah-Hun habían venido a verme, acompañado de los típicos regalos de Sesshomaru-sama había sido hace una semana. Y el intervalo de visitas es de treinta lunas, por lo que sospecho que esta visita es para responder sobre con quién quiero estar.

Si al menos viniera también Sesshomaru-sama…

Voy a quedarme con los humanos y si ahora no viene Sesshomaru-sama, dudo que después lo haga.

Abrazo fuertemente a Ah-Hun, siendo que será la última vez. El dragón nota mi tensión ya que me obliga a separarme de él, para mirarme con confusión a través de esos ojos de reptil donde solo por mí, muestra su lado más preocupante. Sin embargo, yo solo le ofrezco una sonrisa fingida y de la misma manera, me dirijo hacia Jaken-sama para abrazarlo hasta asfixiarlo.

-¡niña tonta! ¿Quieres soltarme? ¡Me estás ahogando! –se quejaba Jaken-sama tratando zafarse. Sin embargo, el tiempo no solo había hecho que mi cuerpo creciera sino el adquirir una fuerza propia de mi edad, donde ahora los intentos de Jaken-sama por apartarme son inútiles.

Yo me separo de él y suelto una pequeña risa. Tras mía, puedo sentir la mirada seria y compasiva de Kagome-sama.

-¡oe! -La inoportuna voz cargada de rabia y fastidio por parte de Inuyasha-sama, hace que rompa el abrazo con Jaken-sama para mirarlo- ¿se puede saber…?

Sin embargo, tiene que dejar la oración a medias, ya que Jaken-sama empieza a reírse a carcajada limpia. Imagino que por verlo con esa bata roja, la barba blanca postiza y aquel divertido gorro rojo adornado con nieve. Ciertamente, había olvidado lo gracioso que se veía Inuyasha-sama vestido así. Y la risa de Jaken-sama nos contagia a Kagome-sama y a mí, hasta a Ah-Hun, donde todos nos reíamos de lo divertido y ridículo que se veía Inuyasha-sama.

-¡MALDITOS! ¡A la mierda con lo de Papa Noel! –y quitándose barba con gorro, la arrojó con rabia al suelo.

-Inuyasha… -lo llamó Kagome-sama con cara buena y con una radiante sonrisa. Él, ignorante, solo fue hasta ella- ¡SIÉNTATE! –y a pesar de que ya no tenía aquel rosario que lo obligaría a que cayera de bruces contra el suelo, tenía el puño de Kagome-sama estampado sobre su cabeza de manera que Inuyasha-sama probase el pasto con mucho dolor. Algo que me hace reír más.

Llevo seis años con ellos, para comprobar que su relación sigue igual que cuando los conocí de pequeña, y a falta de objetos sagrados como el rosario, Kagome-sama es muy apañada en buscar sustitutos y seguir manteniendo a ralla a Inuyasha-sama.

Jaken-sama se aclara de pronto la garganta y dando unos golpes contra el suelo con aquel báculo de dos cabezas para llamarme la atención, me dice:

-Sesshomaru-sama quiere hablar contigo.

La noticia me pilla desprevenida tanto a mí como a Kagome-sama. No a Inuyasha-sama, que levantando la cara del duro suelo, comenta.

-eso es lo que quería saber. –intentando levantarse.

Pero yo estoy entre sorprendida y emocionada para centrarme en el resto.

¿Sesshomaru-sama, está aquí?

¿De verdad?

Entonces, ¿podré verle por última vez?

¡Mi corazón desboca de alegría!

¡No me lo puedo creer!

Hace ya casi tres años que no le veo y tantas cosas que decirle sobre cómo me ha ido con los humanos, que hace que me olvide que seguramente será la última vez que nos veamos.

-a ver niña tonta, ¿quieres espabilar? ¡Esperan al amo en palacio!

¡Vaya!

Parpadeando varias veces, volviendo a la realidad.

¿Lo esperan?

¿Eso significa que ya encontró a una mujer?

Me alegro por él.

Miro a Kagome-sama donde en sus ojos puedo advertir lo empeñada que sigue con su idea de que yo estoy enamorada de Sesshomaru-sama. Le sonrío ampliamente.

-de verdad que me alegro, Kagome-sama.

Dejando confusos a Jaken-sama y a Inuyasha-sama por mis palabras misteriosas y sin sentido, me giro para ir en búsqueda de Sesshomaru-sama.

Corro sin pararme ni un instante.

¡Voy ver de nuevo a Sesshomaru-sama!

¡Es la última vez que lo veré!

Es tanta la emoción que por un lado quiero gritar de alegría y por otra, llorar de angustia.

Al atravesar el último arbusto, me detengo con la respiración agitada y una sonrisa adornada en mi rostro.

¡Ahí está él!

Dándome la espalda, con el viento ondeando su larga cabellera blanca.

Mi corazón empieza a latir con tanta rapidez que parece que quiera salirse de mi pecho y por alguna extraña razón siento mi cara arder.

-Rin. –pronuncias simplemente mi nombre.

Eso me provoca que el latido de mi corazón se acelere más si puede ser, mientras pienso en lo bien que suena mi nombre con tu voz.

Pero…

¿Qué me pasa?

-Rin. –me llamas nuevamente, pero esta vez te giras a verme.

El brillo de la luna ilumina parcialmente tu rostro y…

¡Dios!

¡Qué guapo!

Hasta ahora no me había percatado de que Sesshomaru-sama era realmente un youkai de lo más atractivo y elegante.

Mi mente revolucionada como mi corazón, rememora ciertos hechos pasados cuando era niña. Me emociono al recordar lo muy importante que había sido para ti, en aquellos viajes cuando buscábamos a Naraku; la de veces que Naraku o sus vasallos me secuestraban y tú acudías a rescatarme; las ocasiones en que mandabas detener tu camino, concediéndome mis caprichos para que fuera a buscar comida o recoger flores; pero la que más pertenece ahora mismo en mi mente, grabada como fuego, es cuando después de morir por segunda vez, usted estaba ahí mirándome sorprendido… y luego… luego… me había tocado la mejilla inconscientemente… … …su tacto sobre mi mejilla mirándome de aquella manera tan tierna…

-¡Rin!

Despertándome de mi ensoñación, su tono había pasado a ser impaciente.

No es de extrañar.

Lo veo con otros ojos, me quedo embobada mirándole como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, sueño despierta y no le hablo.

Aclarándome la garganta, intentando que mis piernas no tiemblen mientras camino, le sonrío, lo más fácil, ya que verle me produce una sonrisa imposible de quitar.

-¡cuánto tiempo sin verle, Sesshomaru-sama! –aparentando qué no me ocurre nada y recibirle cómo hacía de pequeña.

¡Y vale!

Ahora, ¿qué hago?

Solo nos separa dos metros de distancia.

Mi corazón sigue latiendo ruidosamente a una velocidad desenfrenada, seguro que él lo nota.

¡Y tengo la mente en blanco!

¿Cómo lo recibía cuando era niña?

¿Lo abrazaba como hago con Jaken-sama y con Ah-Hun?

¡No recuerdo!

Creo que solo lo recibía con una sonrisa.

¡No!

Creo que hacía algo más.

¡No recuerdo!

Pero, ¿qué me pasa?

Tengo delante a Sesshomaru-sama, vale que ahora lo veo tope guapo y atractivo, pero, ¿por qué me late tanto el corazón? ¿Por qué siento mi cara tan caliente como si estuviera frente a una hoguera? ¿Por qué se me nubla la cabeza?

¡Ah!

.

_-…¿acaso estás enamorada de Sesshomaru?_

.

¿Será eso?

Yo nunca me he enamorado, pero por Kagome-sama y Sango-san sé cómo son esos síntomas. Ellas, como mujeres enamoradizas y yo cómo la jovencita ingenua que regala a todos una sonrisa, habían hecho el intento de unirme con Kohaku.

Aún recuerdo cómo Sango-san decía: '_Haríais una linda pareja_'; mientras que Kagome-sama: '_A Kohaku-kun le gustas, ¿por qué crees que viene a __verte__?_'; o incluso los consejos de Miroku-san: '_Deberías enamorarte de quién te corresponde. Es un sentimiento tan especial, que a veces te hace perder la razón._'

Sin darme cuenta, empiezo retorcer esos comentarios asimilándolos con Sesshomaru-sama.

Haríamos una linda pareja.

A Sesshomaru-sama le gusto, por eso venía a verme.

Enamorarme de Sesshomaru-sama, quién me hace perder la razón.

-¿qué decides, Rin?

-¿el qué? –pregunté tontamente, percatándome de que sin saber cómo, me había situado a su lado sin haber hecho más en mi saludo que mis palabras y mi sonrisa.

Sus ojos ambarinos se entrecerraron mostrando un ligero enfado. Sesshomaru-sama no tolera tener que repetirse, por lo que tendría que comprender a qué se estaba refiriendo por mí misma. Pero es algo difícil, cuando a pesar de su estado de ánimo, te mira con esos ojos donde te deja embobada.

Debo romper contacto visual, sino me tomara por tonta y me despreciará.

Entonces, ya no seré su humana especial.

Vaya que si esto es amor, la verdad es que es un sentimiento algo egoísta y físico.

No, ahora no debo pensar en eso.

A ver… tengo que decidir algo…

¡Ah!

¡Claro!

¡Ya caigo!

Si además había sido mi tormento hasta ahora.

¡Qué tonta soy!

Ah… pero…

¡Un momento!

Yo me quedaré con los humanos y probablemente no lo veré nunca más, porque él… él ya tiene a una mujer.

La idea de que él esté con otra ya no me alegra como antes. Me entristece, me hace llorar, hace que tenga un dolor desconocido sobre mi pecho…

-¡Rin!

Otra vez mi nombre salido con un deje de enfado e impaciencia.

Es la última vez que estaremos juntos y no quiero provocar su enfado. No quiero despedirme de él, así.

Controlándome, cogiendo aire para después expulsarlo lentamente, le doy la respuesta que necesita.

-me quedo aquí, con Kagome-sama y los demás.

Me miras tan fijamente y luego, sin más te das la vuelta, dándome la espalda.

-haz lo que quieras.

Y te marchas…

¿Te marchas?

¡¿Ya?

Pues claro Rin, le están esperando. Su mujer le está esperando.

-¡espere! –grito inconscientemente. Por fortuna, hace caso a mi petición y se detiene para volver a mirarme con esos ojos tan inexpresivos que nunca sé en lo que estará pensando. Pero aún así, si es la última vez que nos veamos, quiero pasarlo un poco más con usted, como el último día de fin de año que es- quizás no vuelva a verle por sus asuntos privados, así que, ¿podría quedarse un rato? Solo un rato muy pequeñito, por favor. –le imploro. Por favor, quédese un poco más, por favor.

Su respuesta a esta clase de preguntas siempre es su silencio y mediante sus actos. Siguiendo en el sitio, da dos pasos brindándome su hermoso perfil y que contemple el cielo oscuro. Con eso me da a entender que accede de nuevo a mis caprichos cómo cuando era niña.

Feliz, me sitúo a tu lado, aunque manteniendo algo de distancia. Mi corazón latiendo a tal velocidad y mi cara roja y embobada parece estar gritando a los cuatro vientos lo que siento por usted. Aún es un misterio que no diga nada al respecto sobre mi estado.

¡Ah, claro!

Seguro que no dice nada, porque es innecesario comentar algo que deberá de sentir hasta Inuyasha-sama. Y usted como ya tiene pareja, pues considerará estúpido hacer referencia a un melodrama sin sentido.

Soy humana.

Soy todavía una niña para alguien como usted.

No estoy a su altura.

Usted es un taiyoukai poderoso.

Usted tiene un orgullo y dignidad que mantener.

Me he enamorado de usted en este preciso momento.

Tras haber pasado dos años y medio y haber crecido, le miro con otros ojos que no son de hija o admiración. Usted que es tan elegante y atractivo, tan tierno y comprensivo a su manera conmigo, es inevitable que haya caído enamorada de usted, de alguien tan inalcanzable y cercano.

Me siento sobre mis piernas y con un dedo empiezo a jugar con la tierra haciendo circulitos, como una niña pequeña. Seguro que así me ve y me seguirá viendo.

-neh, Sesshomaru-sama, ¿recuerda cuándo nos conocimos? –noto que me mira, pero yo no lo hago- en aquel tiempo, yo era una niña que había perdido a sus padres y a su hermano mayor. Nadie en el pueblo me había acogido, y yo sobrevivía como podía, incluso robando. –soltando una risa amarga- pero la gente del pueblo me descubrían y me pegaban sin ninguna consideración. Lógico. –riéndome y pausar unos segundos- Con aquella vida tan miserable que tenía, no podía confiar en nadie, me sentía sola. Hasta que nos conocimos. –mirándole con una grata sonrisa- recuerdo que estaba en aquel lugar dentro del bosque, solo y malherido. Me sentí muy identificada con usted y por eso quise ayudarlo.

-… -su parpadeo fue como una palabra silenciosa. Volví a reír y a mirar mi dedo lleno de tierra.

-sin embargo, usted no quería mi ayuda ni la de nadie, imagino. Pero aún así, yo volvía para darle de comer. En mi cabeza tenía la idea de que un youkai como usted estaba muy debilitado y necesitaba algo para alimentarse. Pero usted seguía sin querer comer, a pesar de haberle traído hierbas y animales muertos. –riéndome de nuevo. Ahora que lo pienso, llevarle aquello a un youkai como Sesshomaru-sama, tuvo que haber sido como un insulto. Quizás para Jaken-sama no. Me levanté y le correspondí con la mirada- aquella noche, los aldeanos me habían pegado tan fuerte por haber robado, que me había quedado la cara hinchada. Al día siguiente, después de rechazar las hierbas que le había llevado en esa ocasión, usted me había preguntado qué me había pasado y ante mi silencio, me había comprendido cómo me sentía y eso me hizo muy feliz. –inconsciente, emocionada de aquel momento, le cojo de las manos- usted fue el primero en entenderme y eso me hizo realmente feliz. –bajo la mirada hasta sus manos agarradas. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No lo sé, pero no me importa. No quiero arrepentirme después. Si es la última vez que lo veré, yo… aprieto el agarre- más tarde, cuando los lobos me mataron, me devolvió la vida. Me protegió, me permitió ir con usted y me rescataba cuando Naraku me secuestraba. –aprieto más el agarre. Siento mis manos heladas y temblorosas- pero el momento que más recuerdo es cuando estuvimos en el palacio de su madre. –usted también lo recuerda ya que noto una pequeña tensión en sus extremidades cogidas- Al volver a la vida por segunda vez y sentir inmediatamente su preocupación y su amabilidad… -el tacto de su mano sobre mi mejilla. Había sido la primera vez que usted me había tocado así; la primera vez que me había mirado con aquellos ojos aliviadores. Cuando era niña, no lo había valorado cómo ahora. Pero, en aquel instante, fui alguien muy especial para usted, porque no había tratado a nadie de esa manera. Solo yo, solo yo había tenido el honor de ser alguien especial. Mi muerte le había afectado demasiado, eso me había dicho Jaken-sama días después. Kohaku que estaba presente, corroboró las palabras de Jaken-sama detallándome cómo Sesshomaru-sama se había sentido impotente al no poder devolverme la vida.

Fui especial, pero he dejado de serlo.

Mis ojos empiezan a escocerme y la amenaza de llorar.

¡No, Rin!

¡Ahora no llores!

¡Aguanta!

Meneo la cabeza tratando de detenerlas y con todo mi autocontrol, vuelvo a mirarle con una sonrisa.

Es la última vez que nos veremos.

¡Ánimo, Rin!

-bueno, Sesshomaru-sama, creo que ya le he entretenido bastante y debe regresar a palacio. Seguro que su mujer lo estará esperando. –cerrando los ojos sonriendo como nunca- Espero que sea feliz en su matrimonio. Cuídese mucho. Y muchas gracias por todos los regalos que me ha hecho. Me han gustado mucho. Se lo agradezco de corazón. Muchísimas gracias.

Tras mi incesante parloteo, cometo la locura de posar mis labios sobre los suyos. Es mi despedida y corro el riesgo de que me desprecie. Pero no me arrepiento.

Suelto sus manos como si estuviera tocando fuego, bajo la cabeza sin querer mirar su expresión y manteniendo mi sonrisa, me despido.

-adiós, Sesshomaru-sama. –dándome la vuelta para marcharme, pero mi mano es retenida por la suya.

Cierro los ojos con temor.

Yo no me arrepiento.

Sabía que esta acción mía provocaría su desprecio, pero tenía la esperanza de que no hiciera nada y me dejara marchar.

-Rin, -ahí venía el reproche- ¿qué es eso de que yo tengo una hembra?

¿Eh?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lado, Jaken no dejaba de moverse inquieto y nervioso. Inuyasha, harto por su actitud, no pudo evitar explotar.

-¡deja de moverte! ¡Me crispas!

Para sorpresa de Inuyasha y Kagome, Jaken solo los miró por unos segundos, obedeciéndoles después sin ninguna réplica. Algo verdaderamente extraño, aseguraba la pareja. ¿Y por qué se había sentado sobre el prado con la mirada puesta por donde Rin se había marchado? ¿Por qué lucía tan preocupado y temeroso?

Kagome no pudo evitar analizarlo.

Aquel pequeño youkai ocultaba algo y si su intuición no le fallaba, tenía que ser algo relacionado con Rin. Algo como… como una mentira que le afectaría y que Sesshomaru podría corregirla de su error. Eso conllevaría a un castigo por parte de Sesshomaru, motivo por el cual tendría sentido el temor de Jaken.

Dejando a su pequeño en manos de Inuyasha, Kagome se acercó hasta Jaken con una sonrisa peligrosa.

-dime Jaken, ¿hay remordimiento de conciencia?

Ante esas palabras, Jaken se sintió como si estuviera acorralado, pero aún así con la cabeza bien alta.

-¡eso no es asunto tuyo, humana tonta!

Y aunque debiera llevar un golpe por parte de la propia Kagome o incluso por parte de Inuyasha, un hanyou se le había adelantado, al aplastarlo contra el suelo.

-¡no vuelvas a hablarle así a mi madre, estúpido sapo! –había gritado el primogénito de Inuyasha y Kagome, un hanyou con un gran parecido al padre.

Jaken solo podía ver cómo todo daba vueltas y que aquel cachorro de cuatro años, lo enderezara hasta sacudirlo, no ayudaba mucho.

-¡vamos, contéstale a mi madre! ¡¿Qué ocultas?

-oe renacuajo, qué no ves que así no puede hablar. –a pesar de ser padre, Inuyasha mantenía ese poco tacto, incluso con su propio hijo.

-así se despertaba antes, orejitas. –y el hijo era un caso igual.

Kagome suspiró con gran paciencia mientras en su cabeza redactaba uno de los propósitos a realizar en el nuevo año que entraba: Educación espartana tanto al padre como a su hijo.

-en fin Jaken, -dando otro hondo suspiro. Pero ahora tenía más intriga en saber qué estaba ocultaba- ¿por qué no nos cuentas lo que te pasa? Estaremos encantaaaaaados de ayudarte. –usando un tono tan irónico que daba miedo como su sonrisa falsa.

Jaken tragó saliva.

Estar rodeado de un alocado cachorro, de una humana que podría ahogarle y de un hanyou que podría hacerle trizas con Tessaiga, era igual de peligroso cómo la ira de su amo.

Y por su mentira, o recibía la ira de la familia de Inuyasha y la de su amo, o solo la de su amo. De una u otra manera, iba a ser castigado. Así que sin desear recibir doble paliza, no tuvo más remedio que contar la verdad.

-Sesshomaru-sama ha estado construyendo su imperio y cómo estaba muy ocupado, no podía visitar a Rin. –explicando el motivo de su ausencia en los últimos dos años y medio.

-¿y? –preguntaron los tres a la vez. ¿Qué rayos le importaba a la familia de Inuyasha lo qué hacía aquel demonio?

-pues… -sudando en frío- cuando Rin me preguntó por Sesshomaru-sama… yo… -tragando saliva- para salvar el honor de Sesshomaru-sama, le mentí diciéndole que no podía venir porque estaba buscando una hembra. Pues, ¿cómo le voy a decir a una niña repelente que Sesshomaru-sama está forjando su imperio? Me habría saltado qué eso no era motivo para no visitarla. –se defendía- y por lo menos, con esa excusa, logré callarla. –acabó por proclamar con orgullo.

-entonces, ¿por qué estás todo acojonado? –preguntó Inuyasha bajándole los humos. Conociendo a su queridíiisimo hermano, podría imaginar la razón, pero poner en aprietos a Jaken, era realmente divertido.

Y vaya que lo consiguió, ya que Jaken volvió a sentir la soga sobre el cuello.

-es que… -carraspeando- aunque le dije a Sesshomaru-sama que le había dado a Rin una excusa sobre su ausencia, no le dije en qué consistía.

-¡y sabiendo cómo es el tío, no le gustará nada la excusa y te molerá a palos! –se reía el hijo de Inuyasha y Kagome.

-y conociendo a Rin-chan, seguro que lo acabará soltando. –completó Kagome.

-¡estás muerto, Jaken! ¡No estarás para el año que viene! –siguió burlándose el joven hanyou entre risas, seguido de su padre.

De pronto un olor en el aire, obligó a Inuyasha a abandonar su sonrisa burlesca y a aspirarlo con fuerza.

-¿ocurre algo? –preguntó Kagome al verlo tan concentrado.

-… -sus ojos adquirieron cierta molestia y soltó un bufido- Rin ha mezclado su olor con el idiota de mi hermano.

Sus palabras mal dichas, provocó una malinterpretación por parte de Jaken y Kagome, quiénes alarmados, se imaginaban otra cosa más candente, cuando en realidad esa mezcla de la que mencionaba se debía al corto beso provocado por Rin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿no tiene mujer? –su mirada es la absoluta negación a mi pregunta. ¡Qué metedura de pata!- bueno… -toda nerviosa- quizás lo haya malinterpretado cuando me dijo que lo estaban esperando. –riendo tontamente- entonces, es que todavía no ha encontrado mujer, ¿verdad?

La cara de Sesshomaru-sama me indica la extrañeza ante mis palabras.

-¿tampoco… tampoco está buscando pareja? –repito la pregunta para cerciorarme de si estoy equivocada en mis deducciones.

Y la respuesta es un entrecejo cargado de molestia, reflejando nuevamente la negativa.

¡Uh! ¡Oh!

¡He vuelto a meter la pata y de qué manera!

Y aún por encima que le besé…

¿Ahora qué hago?

La mirada de Sesshomaru-sama es tan intensa donde tengo la sensación de que quieres que le dé una explicación.

-yo… es que verá, cómo usted no vino en estos últimos años, pues claro me extrañaba y le echaba de menos… por eso le pregunté a Jaken-sama por usted, y él me dijo que no podía venir porque estaba buscando esposa… y me alegró saberlo, porque así ya no estaría solo, en serio… pero claro, después de la muerte de Kaede-sama comprendí que si usted estaba buscando esposa o si ya la tenía, yo no podía volver con usted… y eso me deprimía… por eso quería quedarme aquí con los humanos… y ahora me pasa que después de tanto tiempo sin verle, le veo guapo y atractivo y mi corazón no deja de latir con fuerza… y entonces descubro que le amo… y cómo me ponía triste el hecho de quedarme con los humanos mientras que usted ya tiene a alguien o está buscando a alguien, pues por eso hice lo que hice… y ahora me dice que estaba equivocada y… y… si llegara a saber que estaba equivocada pues por supuesto que no le habría besado…

¡Respira!

¡Respira!

¡Cálmate!

¡Dios!

No puedo evidenciarme más cómo acabo de hacer.

¿Por qué hablé sin parar? ¿Por qué no pude cerrar mi bocata? ¿Es que soy tan tonta cómo para cavar mi propia tumba?

Pero es que… a pesar de lo que hice… a pesar de mi decisión… ahora que sé la verdad… yo…

-yo… ¡yo quiero regresar con usted! Y… -aspira, respira, aspira, respira, ¡adelante, Rin!- ¡Y sí! ¡No voy a negarlo! ¡Le quiero! ¡Le amo! ¡Y quiero ser su mujer!

Es una petición demasiado lanzada y brusca. Lo sé. Pero tengo claro que quiero regresar con él, lo tenía claro desde el principio, antes de saber la mentira de Jaken-sama. Y por supuesto, ni Sesshomaru-sama ni yo, podemos ignorar el beso que le di y mi confesión. Ha quedado muy claro mis sentimientos por él y con la verdad, no estoy dispuesta a que todo lo ocurrido quede en el aire y en el olvido.

Sesshomaru-sama se me queda mirando inexpresivamente. Mi respiración es fuerte y el ardor en mis mejillas es más fuerte, pero me mantengo firme a mis palabras y a no apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

Mi corazón retumba cuando Sesshomaru-sama comienza a caminar hacia mí. Sigo sin moverme. Mantengo la postura.

Alzo la cabeza cuando lo tenga a poca distancia. Mi corazón late a mil por hora. El sonido de los petardos lanzados desde la aldea de Kaede-sama, no rompen mi contacto visual ni el griterío de la gente del pueblo felicitándose unos a otros por el nuevo año.

De repente, el corazón deja de latir, juro que ha dejado de latir, pero sigo respirando, aunque fuertemente. Mis ojos expresan la sorpresa. Y es que Sesshomaru-sama ha dirigido una de sus manos o garras, hacia mi pecho, donde está mi corazón.

¡Estoy blanca!

Nadie me había tocado en ese lugar.

Si sigue con la mano ahí, me desmayaré.

La quito y yo suelto un hondo suspiro bastante perceptible. El corazón que vuelve a latir a la velocidad del sonido, está descontrolado.

-¿por qué crees que puedes convertirte en mi compañera?

La pregunta provoca que parpadee, mientras repito la pregunta para mí misma intentando captarla.

¿Por qué creo que puedo convertirme en su esposa?

-…

No sé si tiene una connotación sarcástica, porque yo soy una simple humana y usted un poderoso y orgulloso inuyoukai, aún así pienso contestar con lo que pienso.

-porque lo amo. Es verdad que lo acabo de descubrir ahora, pero es porque antes era una niña y no entendía de esas cosas.

Después de mi respuesta, un denso y extenso silencio invadió el lugar como el aire frío de la noche.

Debería estar congelándome, pero el rojo en mi cara me proporciona el calor por todo mi cuerpo.

-¿eso es todo?

-…

Agacho la cabeza y miro el verde pasto con detenimiento. Aspiro profundamente y quitando mi cara seria, le vuelvo a mirar esta vez con una sonrisa adornada en la cara.

-¡no! ¡Hay más! ¡Para usted yo soy alguien muy especial! –respondo con confianza, a lo que noto en su mirada una cierta curiosidad cómo si esperara una explicación a lo que sería las típicas invenciones de una mujer enamorada- Kagome-sama me contó que cuando lo conoció, usted había sido un youkai malvado y ruin. Sobre todo porque había usado la imagen de la madre de Inuyasha-sama para obtener a Tessaiga. –agachando la cabeza- también me dijo que se había llevado una gran sorpresa, tanto ella, como Inuyasha-sama y los demás, cuando supieron que yo iba tan alegremente con usted. –alzando la cabeza con una amplia sonrisa- Kagome-sama me dijo que usted detestaba a los humanos y a los hanyous. Sin embargo, nunca ha mostrado esa actitud conmigo. Me devolvió la vida, me permitió ir con usted, me cuidó, me protegió y me rescató en infinidad de ocasiones. Incluso su madre cuando nos había visto a Kohaku y a mí, se había sentido sorprendida de nuestra presencia. Aunque pensándolo bien, -colocando un dedo sobre mi mentón- si Kohaku venía con nosotros, era porque yo se lo había pedido, ya que a usted no le caía demasiado bien. –agregando de manera casual- en cambio, conmigo no puso ninguna queja o pega, –volviendo a mirarle con una sonrisa- a pesar de que soy una simple humana huérfana sin poderes místicos como el de Kagome-sama; sin la fuerza y agilidad de Sango-san; y sin ser una youkai pura, usted me ve más allá de todo eso donde me dejarían en el último puesto como candidata a ser su mujer.

-… -Sesshomaru-sama sigue silencioso con sus ojos entrecerrados clavados en mi persona, escrutándome de tal manera, sintiéndose molesto.

-quizás no se esperaba que yo me enamorara de usted. Pero el tiempo pasa Sesshomaru-sama, ya no soy una niña, sino una chica que se ha dado cuenta de lo que es usted y lo que ha representado durante mi vida. –caminando a pasos lentos hacia él- y no pienso ignorar este sentimiento por mucho que me rechace o me lo pida.

-…

Y me detengo cuando nuestros pechos rozaron, con mi cabeza alzada, sin perder contacto visual con esos ojos ambarinos donde me veo reflejada en ellos. Mi corazón sigue latiendo con intensidad, pero en mi rostro se mantiene la sonrisa y el rojo en mis mejillas.

Después de un largo silencio y sin ningún movimiento por parte de ambos, observo cómo Sesshomaru-sama cierra lentamente los ojos y los abre con una expresión de absoluta molestia y eso borra la sonrisa de mi cara.

¡Rechazo!

Es lo que pienso automáticamente.

Pero cuando noto mi mentón cogido bruscamente entre sus dos dedos largos, obligándome a que me pusiera de puntillas, mi corazón es como una bomba de relojería a punto de explotar.

¡No solo va a rechazarme, va a despreciarme!

-¡hum! –y se acerca… ¡SE ESTÁ ACERCANDO PELIGROSAMENTE A MÍ!- tienes la culpa de que me haya convertido igual que mi padre. –me susurra antes de apresar mis labios bruscamente entre los suyos.

Mi mente es un caos, porque no sé cómo interpretar esto que está sucediendo. El beso es de lo más salvaje pero también apasionado, ya que enciende cierta parte de mi cuerpo; el tono de su frase había sido despectiva y acusadora; y la postura es incómoda, al estar de puntillas y sin un soporte estable; ni siquiera sé si corresponderlo, aunque también, notando la ferocidad y agresividad, no soy capaz de seguirlo… ¡NI DE AGUANTARLO! ¡ME FALTA AIRE!

Como si fuera escuchada, Sesshomaru-sama se separa de mí aunque no demasiado, ya que su aliento choca contra mi boca abierta donde el aire escapa por fin.

-pero no acabaré igual que él. –y con su otra mano, me rodea la cintura arrimándome totalmente a él- ya has hecho tu elección final, Rin. Ahora tendrás que quedarte conmigo como mi hembra.

Yo parpadeo incrédula.

-¿eso significa… -con una sonrisa cargada de emoción al notar en su timbre su típica neutralidad- que usted me corresponde?

-… -y ahí regresa su enfado que inmediatamente sustituye con un apretón sobre mi cintura- tú misma aprenderás a interpretar estos actos tan básicos.

Reiteradamente vuelve a apresar mis labios contra los suyos en un beso rápido que deja sin respiración. En esta ocasión, tengo soporte y hasta aire, cuando Sesshomaru-sama se aleja un poco para que respire y regresar a devorar mis labios.

Y entonces comprendo.

Sesshomaru-sama jamás dirá semejantes cursilerías en alto. Sus actos son la muestra de sus sentimientos.

Él lo dijo.

Tengo que aprender a saber interpretar estos actos, pues Sesshomaru-sama es el ser más complejo que existe en este mundo. Y yo estoy enamorada de alguien así, pero felizmente correspondida.

Lo noto… empiezo a notarlo…

Con mis manos ahora alrededor de su cuello, trato de corresponder a ese beso tan demandante, mientras en cada rincón de su cavidad bucal y con su lengua tanteando la mía, puedo leer lo que hay en su mente.

'Necesidad'

'Deseo'

'Autocontrol'

'¡Te quiero!'

'¡Juntos para siempre!'

-para siempre, Sesshomaru-sama.

FIN

* * *

_**Dedicado especialmente: a mi nechan **__**LIT**__** (pues sí, otra vez. Jejeje. Nunca me fallas y lees mis fics sesshrin. Gracias por estar ahí siempre, nechan) **__**Nessa**__** (como fan de Inuyasha, es obvio que también será dedicado especialmente para ti. Toques inukag, pensados por ti) **__**Mizuho**__** (una de las mejores escritoras de este fandom y que sigue dándonos fics maravillosos de esta pareja) **__**Kayr**__** (que se ha hecho recientemente fan de esta pareja. Se merece esta dedicación) **__**Clau**__** (fantástica amiga, simpática y divertida) **__**Ayumi –Night Beauty-**__** (la que me prometió leer el fic sesshrin, a pesar de no ser fan de la pareja, muchísimas gracias) **__**Ydena**__** (entrañable amiga, que a pesar de todo me leerá este fic)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, mil disculpas por no haberlo publicado en el día acordado, pero me tardé en acabarlo y aún ayer estuve hasta las tantas. Pero aquí está.

¡Antes de nada, felices Reyes!

En cuanto al fic, he intentado hacerle algo distinto al poner a Rin NO enamorada al principio y SÍ tras verlo con ojos de adolescente, manteniendo un margen de tiempo desde que no le ha visto, para dar cómo una razón de peso al verlo repentinamente atractivo. Pues no podemos negar que Sesshomaru es muy guapo y Rin una humana con instintos. Por eso, uniendo el aspecto físico al trato amable que le da Sesshomaru, exclusivamente a ella, pues con más razones para que Rin se enamore de él, porque, ¿quién no lo haría?

Espero que os haya gustado y me regaléis reviews. Haríais muy feliz a esta escritora.

Sobre los otros fics, debido que retorné a los estudios y con dos trabajos, no tengo tiempo para nada. Así que pido paciencia.

Besos y nuevamente felices fiestas.

'Atori'


End file.
